Ponto de Luz
by St.Lu
Summary: Poderia um singelo ponto de luz penetrar um manto de escuridão? HarryxTom...Slash!


**Ponto de Luz**

_St.Lu_

* * *

_Fingir que alguém pode achar_

_Fantasias e a rosa do amanhã_

_Fruto proibido, mentiras escondidas_

_Cortesias que eu desprezo em mim_

_Dê uma volta_

_Arrisque-se agora_

_Porque ninguém me ama, é verdade_

_Como você me ama_

_Encoberto pela crença cega_

_Que fantasia com gritos cheios de pecado_

_Tolere os fatos ou logo morrerá_

_Termine as promessas, não precisa mentir_

_Aproveite_

_O que eu sou e por quê?_

_Porque tudo que me sobrou são as recordações de ontem_

_Oh, essas épocas azedas_

_Depois de um tempo o gosto amargo_

_da inocência desintegra_

_Sementes espalhadas, vidas enterradas_

_Histórias de nossos disfarces_

_renascem_

_A circunstância decidirá._

**Sour Times - Portishead**

* * *

Harry Potter nunca gostou de ser considerado e aclamado como um herói ou mesmo um pretenso...os heróis, como qualquer ser humano, possuem suas fraquezas, suas fragilidades, apesar de muitos acreditarem veementemente que os super poderosos possuem uma vida repleta de algodões doces e afins.

Quando era pequeno e se espremia atrás dos móveis da sala de sua chamada "família", se via fascinado por desenhos animados, e em tais, sempre os ditos heróis saíam vitoriosos...e assim teria de ser. Ou não?

Aliás, Harry não tinha certeza qual o parâmetro correto que deveria utilizar para poder determinar quem era o bandidão e o mocinho nos contos da vida real. Porque, ele comprovou, dependendo de que ângulo se olhasse determinadas situações, os papéis se inverteriam drasticamente, chegando a dar um nó na cabeça do telespectador.

E Harry passou a observar minunciosamente a maneira que cada peça do jogo humano se movia...cada qual motivado pelos seus princípios, correndo e defendendo seus ideais, sangrando pelo o que achava correto ou o que ao menos o seio de sua evolução havia alimentado e germinado sementes.

Foi em meio a guerra que o moreno passou a contestar sua posição. No fundo, não era tão diferente do temível Lorde das Trevas. Também lançava maldições, machucava, maltratava, matava...exatamente como o seu tido como nêmesis fazia.

Quem estava errado? Existiria realmente a luz e as trevas? A bondade e a maldade? Ou seria apenas uma batalha de egos? Sobreposição de poder e reafirmamento de quem seria elevado ao status máximo e posto em um pedestal, para posteriormente ter seu busto talhado em cobre e colocado em alguma praça com singela homenagem por serviços prestados? Ou melhor, quem sabe cultuariam alguns dos mortos e confinariam à seus espíritos e memórias poderes sobrenaturais?

Era tanta coisa absurda que pensava ultimamente...quantas pessoas o questionaram nos últimos dias devido ao seu comportamento estranho, aos seus assuntos quase psicóticos, á sua falta de ação e reação diante da guerra declarada...

No fim, ele descobriu que não se tratava de herói inferno algum.

Ele não se passava de um jovem confuso e cansado demais para continuar lutas que fossem. Já havia feito demais, passado anos á fio na sombra da amargura e do medo e da cobrança. E chegou o dia em que ele não agüentou mais. Simplesmente deu as costas no meio do campo aberto, com maldições sendo lançadas impiedosamente, e pela primeira vez em anos se sentiu livre, sem cobranças, sem subordinações. Não olhou para trás pois possuía certeza de que veria os rostos decepcionados de todos que lhe confiaram como único capacitado para derrotar o tenebroso Voldemort, ou simplesmente Tom.

Porém, Harry Potter melhor do que ninguém deveria saber: nunca se dá as costas paras seus inimigos.

_/Ponto de Luz /Ponto de Luz/Ponto de Luz/_

Foi em questão de milésimos de segundos. Sentiu fortes braços o rodeando e aparatando consigo para um local desconhecido, uma fortaleza imersa em sombras e névoas e teve certeza de que se tratava da habitação do grande poderoso líder dos Comensais da Morte.

Após ser carregado porta a dentro, foi largado de forma brusca contra o piso gelado de mármore, porém não lhe ocasionou nada além de futuros e inofensivos hematomas. Acreditava que seu corpo deveria ter criado algum mecanismo de defesa que o impedia de lhe ocorrer fraturas mais graves, amenizando de forma vertiginosa as que realmente deveriam ocorrer, ou quem sabe, após tantas visitas a enfermaria de Hogwarts, seu corpo tenha se adaptado com depredações...mas vai saber...

Balançou a cabeça como que desejando afastar pensamentos idiotas em uma hora como aquela.

Neste momento, o impulsivo e inconseqüente Harry que todos conheceram por anos, deveria estar bolando algum plano de ataque, ou na pior das hipóteses, traçando algum engenho para escapar de onde estava, visto que possuía certeza de que certamente era muito bem vindo, entretanto, não de uma maneira positiva e harmônica.

Mas este Harry havia sido abandonado no momento em que _abandonou_ a guerra. Pouco lhe importava o que lhe fariam, estava exausto de lutar, ao passo que se sentia de certa forma contente por ter se libertado das amarras invisíveis que o aprisionavam. Não se via como covarde, que fugiu, mas como alguém corajoso que pela primeira vez havia feito algo por livre arbítrio e não por livre e espontânea pressão.

Levantou o rosto calmamente, com um fantasma de sorriso em seu rosto e se deparou primeiramente com botas lustrosas negras, com o bico das mesmas em forma quadrangular e adornados com prata trabalhada, dando aspecto um tanto sombrio. Calças negras de um tecido lustroso que não soube identificar, mas percebia-se tratar de algo ostentoso, uma longa capa de veludo na cor vinho se arrastava pelo chão, e uma camisa negra de seda vestia o peitoral do homem.

Ficou algum tempo pensando se deveria encarar o ser, que com certeza se tratava de ninguém mais que o próprio Voldemort. Não estava inclinado a ter que ver o rosto ofídico e a pele de cor morta que cobria a face do Lorde. Lhe dava náuseas se deparar com tinhosa visão, contudo, estava convicto de que não se subordinaria a mais ninguém, muito menos abaixaria a cabeça para pessoas que de longe fossem de seu agrado.

Respirou fundo e se preparou para a deplorável visão que teria.

Quase perdeu o ar quando viu quem realmente era. Aliás, quase passou mal não por ver "quem realmente era", mas sim como realmente estava quem era pra ser e que não era...e era ao mesmo tempo.

Voldemort, ou melhor, Tom, com seu esbelto corpo varonil e impecáveis harmoniosos traços, de nada recordava o sombrio Lorde, a não ser por seus olhos escarlates, que no exato momento dissecavam o não tão mais menino-que-sobreviveu.

_/Ponto de Luz /Ponto de Luz/Ponto de Luz/_

Fora tão fácil capturá-lo que chegava a ser frustante. Tom esperava por ação, por um digno duelo entre dois titãs, por uma luta que ficasse gravada na história e contada por gerações. Quando viu o cordeirinho fugindo do rebanho, não teve como não atacar. Estava ali, tão entregue, tão a disposição, que não houve como recusar o que lhe era oferecido de tão bom grado.

Mas a dúvida ainda martelava em seus neurônios: o que dera no maldito garoto para agir de tal forma? Por um instante acreditou se tratar de uma armadilha da maldita Ordem, que no fim se comprovou uma _desordem._

E levou alguns segundos para constatar que não era armação, uma vez que seus energúmenos companheiros da luz que observavam incrédulos, como se não acreditando. Ele próprio não havia acreditado, mas antes de qualquer outro tomar uma posição, pegou o garoto em seus braços e o levou dali.

Poderia tê-lo matado no instante em que lhe jogou no chão de sua fina recepção, porém, não teria a mesma graça do que derrotar o fedelho em público, humilhá-lo, destroçá-lo e gargalhar quando ele provavelmente lhe pedisse misericórdia...

Não. Assim não teria graça. E seria ingrato para o pequeno mártir não ser ovacionado quando seu corpo sem vida fosse jogado em meio aos seus adeptos e fãs.

Sim. Tom ainda possuía resquícios de _quase gratidão. _

Oras, ele deveria manter a reputação de bom caráter, e como um homem digno que era, ainda prezava pelos seus bons costumes...e seu senso dizia que para o grande show deveria ser requisitado o grande e esplêndido público.

Ao sair de seus devaneios se deparou com o menor lhe olhando calculadamente, como se o estivesse decorando. Parecia até contente em ter sido raptado. Ou será que já estava alucinado? De qualquer forma, deveria resolver o que fazer com seu pequeno convidado. Boa alimentação, um excelente quarto e um relaxante banho para começar...iria testar o nobre cativo que ainda se encontrava sentado em seu piso.

Poderia muito bem trancá-lo em suas masmorras, jogá-lo em uma cela imunda, repleta de ratos e corpos em putrefação...poderia deixá-lo à própria sorte, sem nenhum mantimento...ou quem sabe, ainda poderia testar alguns feitiços antigos que havia descoberto...com certeza ele seria um ótimo saco de pancadas.

Contudo, algo lhe dizia que o patético grifinório não estava em seu perfeito estado e ordem, pois caso contrário, já teria tentando lutar, ou ao menos teria lhe esbravejado uma infinidade de impropérios, mas nada.

E essa mudança de comportamento não lhe agradava em nada. Antes, sabia com quem lidava, mas este novo Harry Potter era totalmente desconhecido para si, e lhe ansiava descobrir o que realmente se passava para esta transição. Poderoso, pôde perceber, ainda era o mesmo, visto que tentou entrar em seus pensamentos, porém o menor bloqueou com extrema facilidade. E isso não era bom.

-- "Levante-se, Potter". -- cuspiu Tom, notando posteriormente como o outro ficava de pé e lhe encarava.

Passou a andar em círculos em volta do moreno, como se fosse o predador encurralando sua presa. Na verdade, analisando, e chegou a conclusão de que realmente era o tão famoso testa rachada e não algum suicida polissucado.

--"Ora, ora! Será um prazer recebê-lo em minha humilde casa". -- Fez uma exagerada mesura, curvando a coluna em direção à Harry, e gesticulando com os braços diante da amplitude do que era oferecido -- "Espero que sua habitação esteja a altura do tão aclamado menino de ouro! Porque seria realmente muito constrangedor um hóspede comentar que foi mal prestado em meu lar." -- sorriu com burla ao notar "o" arregalar de olhos de seu _convidado_.

Harry se sentiu em uma dimensão paralela, ou em algum filme de comédia. Sabia que o lorde era muito sarcástico, porém não conhecia seu lado teatral. Teve que arregalar os olhos e prender a respiração para não gargalhar na cara do outro...era simplesmente insano e irreal o fato de Voldemort não lhe ter lançado um_ crucio_ se quer...fora, óbvio, a questão da aparência de seu mortal inimigo. Estava em seu corpo jovem, como na lembrança de seu diário, porém mais maduro.

-- "Não se preocupe, saberei aproveitar o que me oferece, Tom."

_/Ponto de Luz /Ponto de Luz/Ponto de Luz/_

Mas que audácia! Voldemort se segurou para não acabar com aquela palhaça no mesmo instante em que as palavras saíram da boca do grande energúmeno. Maldito Potter deveria estar tremendo por antecipação ao que lhe ocorria, e não se utilizando do próprio sarcasmo.

Não sabia o que o garoto estava planejando. Seu alto controle lhe ansiava liberdade para desprender a aura maligna que aprisionava dentro de si com custo, apenas para não mover sua peça antes e extraordinariamente ser decapitado.

O Lorde o direcionou até uma enorme sala de estar e antes mesmo que sugestionasse algo,_ Harry-atrevido-Potter_ havia se sentado displicentemente em um dos confortáveis sofás de veludo escuro que possuía naquele ambiente.

Se não fosse a maldita curiosidade herdada provavelmente por seu lado trouxa...

Praguejando mentalmente, Tom serviu uma dose dupla de um uísque trouxa importado e ofereceu ao outro que aceitou prontamente. Sentou-se em uma poltrona que ficava defronte ao menino.

-- "Aposto que está se perguntando qual o motivo deste meu estado, digamos, alterado?"

Tom arqueou uma sobrancelha. Então o garoto estava afim de dialogar? Que seja feita a vossa vontade.

-- "Obviamente, meu caro. Estava tentando imaginar em que lugar se perdeu o famoso grifinório impulsivo e corajoso, que não duvidaria um milésimo em apontar sua varinha para minha nobre pessoa!" -- tomou um gole longo da bebida-- "Cansou de lutar por algo que sabe que em breve cairá? Ou você ainda possui a ignorância de acreditar que terá capacidade para me derrotar?"

Harry não sabia ao certo o que ocorria. Sabia apenas que queria esquecer de tudo. Dos problemas, da guerra, das cobranças. Queria ao menos uma vez em sua vida ter a oportunidade de ser egoísta, de pensar em si próprio, de enxergar sua imagem refletida no espelho...estava exausto dos gritos e choros...dos consolos que devia dar e que não eram retribuídos. Porque se ele caísse, não haveria ninguém para lhe estender a mão e ajudar a levantar e recomeçar.

--"Apenas não quero servir de prêmio para nenhum dos lados...cansei de ser usado..."-- Virou em um gole do uísque, o líquido descendo pela sua garganta como se fosse lavas cuspidas de um vulcão, lhe trazendo uma sensação de acalento e servindo como um consolo.

Tinha ciência de que provavelmente não sairia vivo daquela sala, ou então, não em perfeitas condições. À merda o mundo...estava conversando pacificamente com o homem que queria sua cabeça em uma bandeja, enquanto degustava uma cara bebida. Cruzou as pernas de forma relaxada e suavizou o rosto. Não havia nada a perder. Não possuía nenhum ente de ligação que sentiria com sua ausência. E seus amigos, bem, eles possuíam um ao outro e estavam cada vez mais desligados para consigo... e a guerra que se fodesse...cansou de ser um soldadinho de chumbo, posto na linha da frente, sob o fogo cruzado, tendo como obrigação defender o resto da tropa. Era o burro de carga, o laboratório humano de feitiços. _"Lancem suas azarações contra o estúpido Harry Potter"._

_/Ponto de Luz /Ponto de Luz/Ponto de Luz/_

Tom sentiu uma ponta de rancor mal disfarçado nas palavras de Potter. _Usado_. Abusado. Há tempos não sabia o significado destas palavras, visto que ele que as utilizava contra seres inferiores. Sempre amou o poder, e ter poder absoluto sobre as pessoas, lhes guinando ao seu bel prazer, era uma meta que pretendia alcançar. Impôr suas ordens para todos, fazê-los rastejarem aos seus pés e beijarem sua túnica. Uma boa parcela já praticava estas ações...mas por que deveria se contentar com uma parcela se poderia ter o integral ou quase isso? A ambição era o seu combustível. E mais do que tudo: derrotar a morte e conquistar a imortalidade a qualquer preço...

Mas sempre havia alguém para estragar seus planos, borrar seus ideais...e Potter foi a sua ruína por anos...a sua vergonha ao ser _quase _derrotado por um simplório bebê..e depois tantas vezes. Mas tinha que convir, seu estado não era dos melhores, não como agora estando em sua melhor forma e com seu poder cem por cento restituído. Era apenas uma questão de tempo e uma dose de paciência para conquistar seus tão almejados sonhos de dominação.

Por Salazar! Não sabia porquê ainda não havia matado o pirralho. Ele estava ali tão disponível, tão vulnerável, tão complacente com sua morte, que se sentia um verme por não satisfazer o que inconscientemente o garoto esperava que ele fizesse.

-- "Oh, Potter! É realmente uma pena que está tão _desgostoso_ com as suas incumbências. Eu ainda possuía a esperança de te ter como decoração nesta sala. Tinha até reservado um lugar especial." -- apontou para a parede congestionada de cabeças empalhadas de animais e soltou uma gargalhada sinistra ao observar Harry se virando para olhar a direção apontada.

O moreno por sua vez apenas revirou os olhos. "Típico de psicóticos...". Encheu seu copo de uísque e levantou-o em direção ao lorde, num gesto de brinde.

--" A esperança é a última que morre." -- sorvou grande parte do liquido, passando em seguida a língua pelos lábios e capturando uma gota fujona.

Tom levantou bruscamente e segurou o pescoço do grifinório com força, libertando a ira que estava controlando à base de muito esforço. O teatrinho estava indo longe demais.

-- _"Qual o seu problema afinal, Potter?"_ -- silvou no ouvido do menor, fazendo que um arrepio instantâneo percorresse o corpo que estava sendo prensado rudemente contra o luxuoso sofá.

-- "_A porra da minha vida, o inferno do meu nome, a maldita profecia..."_ -- respondeu em parsel, de forma pausada pela iminente falta de ar que o aperto estava lhe causando. Então assim seria seu fim? Estrangulado? A pouca dignidade que lhe restava estava se esvaindo a cada busca de ar forçada.

Tom soltou seu pescoço.

Havia sido muito eloqüente. _Mil vezes maldita profecia._

_/Ponto de Luz /Ponto de Luz/Ponto de Luz/_

Harry respirou ruidosamente e empurrou a bebida pela boca, pouco se importando com a etiqueta, fazendo trilhas de bebida ardente escorrer por seus lábios. Já se sentia levemente embriagado. Passou a mão pelo pescoço encarando as furiosas orbes vermelhas. -- "Hum, Tom... Em pensar que eu me sentia tão intocado!".

Algo aqueceu no interior do Lorde. Era impressão sua ou Harry Potter estava se _oferecendo_?

Intocado.

Completamente intocado. Ele sabia exatamente o que era isso. Era frio e era solitário. Era a escuridão ruim e não a poderosa. Era falta do calor, do tesão, do excitamento. Ele também se sentia intocado, mas na maioria do tempo sua cabeça estava ocupada com um milhão de questões urgentes que necessitavam seu acompanhamento. Os imbecis de seus comensais não se prestavam nem ao menos para cumprir literalmente e integralmente suas ordens.

E apesar de ele ser o todo poderoso Lorde das Trevas, ainda possuía sua parte humana e esta ansiava pela libertação...

Largou seu copo no chão e arrancou o que descansava nas mãos de seu convidado, jogando-o contra a parede. Fez com que Potter se deitasse no sofá e deitou-se completamente sobre ele, lambeu seus lábios os sugando, capturando a bebida que havia escorrido.

Harry soltou um gemido e entreabriu seus lábios em um convite muito bem aceito pelo Lorde, que passou a explorar cada mísero espaço daquele lugar. As línguas duelavam de maneira dócil para em seguida ser posto um ritmo impiedoso, com direito a pequenas mordidas, enquanto os corpos se atritavam.

Tom desgrudou suas bocas e desceu os lábios para o pescoço do grifinório, que passou a se retorcer abaixo de si. Haveria loucura maior que essa? Eles deveriam se destruir, e não se unirem através da carne e do desejo impiedoso, do pecado original.

O menor afundou as mãos nos cabelos do Lorde e se perguntou se este seria aquele mesmo ser horrendo que o tentou matar tantas vezes. Se sentia doente, febril, e por Morgana, ele não deveria ter caído logo nos braços _dele._ Mas pra quem mandou tudo à merda, não seria uma falta muito grave esquecer por algumas horas com quem estava. E o pior de tudo: ele ansiava cada vez por mais e mais...se sentia no paraíso com o tenebroso mordendo e chupando seu pescoço nu e finalmente, com um simples gesto de mão, os deixando completamente nus...seus sexos se chocando e evidenciando o grau de excitamento em que se encontravam.

Harry decidiu que aproveitaria os poucos momentos gratificantes que a vida lhe havia concebido...que estava lhe concebendo no exato minuto, independentemente de quem estivesse proporcionando tamanho prazer...e mesmo querendo negar, o fato de estar sendo sensualmente "esmagado" por aquele denominado como a encarnação em carne e osso do mais puro mal, lhe dava ainda mais prazer.

Voldemort estava alucinando...marcando cada parte daquela pele alva, cheirando a canela e madeira o estava enebriando...

Mordiscou os botões turgidos e escuros de Harry e os sugou forte, fazendo o outro gemer e pedir por mais. Repetiu o processo indefinidas vezes até deixar a pele extremamente sensível e fazendo o moreno gritar ao lambê-los novamente. Foi descendo sua boca e deixando como testemunha um rastro de saliva e claros hematomas, que denunciavam seu crime.

Introduziu sua língua no umbigo do moreno, encenando o que mais tarde aconteceria com outra parte de seu corpo.

Potter lhe agarrava os cabelos e impulsionava o quadril de encontro ao seu, lhe deixando ainda mais louco. Fazia tanto tempo, que nem imaginava quanto tempo agüentaria. Era como se a qualquer momento pudesse morrer com o fogo que lhe queimava as veias e fazia com que seu coração batesse descompassado. Seria disso que a tal profecia se referia? Seria extremamente hilário...

Foi chegando perto do órgão que esperava há tanto uma libertação...passou a língua por toda a extensão fazendo Harry soltar um grito de prazer ao passo que forçava sua cabeça com as mãos para baixo.

_Maldito grifinório se pensava que teria seus pedidos atendidos!! _

Ignorando redondamente os anseios do corpo abaixo do seu, continuou descendo com sua boca, dando beijos molhados e mordidas pelas coxas, pernas, enquanto as mãos corriam para as costas e apertavam as nádegas firmes e redondas.

Harry abriu mais suas pernas para melhor acomodar Voldemort. Era estranho pensar assim...abriu o máximo que pôde implorando para que o infeliz colocasse sua boca em uma função mais fundamental do que apenas arroxear sua pele. Sádico infeliz!

Sentiu seu interior ser lubrificado por um feitiço, enquanto outro lhe penetrava com os dedos, para acostumá-lo. Nunca havia sentido este fogo por ninguém. Estava se sentido tão necessitado por toques, por paixão, por este sentimento que lhe aquecia a alma e o fazia ter pensamentos irreais, muito mais do que o momento que estava tendo.

O corpo másculo, forte, grande, perfeito, passou a fazer parte do seu e encarou Tom enquanto este o penetrava. Seus olhos estavam ainda mais vermelhos, como se a qualquer momento fossem soltar faíscas...ele o encarava enquanto levantava seu quadril para ter mais acesso e gemia a cada centímetro que sua masculinidade era sugada e acomodada pelo orifício de Harry. A dor foi mínima com a preparação, sentia apenas prazer e uma vontade insaciável de ser submetido por inteiro...apenas esta submissão que caberia bem em sua nova vida, nenhuma além desta.

Tom passou a investir mais forte contra Harry...parecia até um ente místico, com seus lábios vermelhos pelos beijos, a pele branca maculada apenas por hematomas que ele próprio havia causado e para completar a perfeição, os olhos...brilhantes como faróis e verdes como esmeralda, como a cor da esperança de tê-lo como enfeite...se não fosse na parede, arranjaria um local mais apropriado: sua cama.

Tom esqueceu apenas um detalhe: Harry era exímio em entrar sorrateiramente nas mentes e inclusive decifrar seus pensamentos presentes...

-- "_Mais, Tom...ah..."_--Harry gemia em parsel o deixando mais louco... silvos como os de cobras inundaram o ambiente, um som excitante, exótico, único...únicos como eles próprios...

Tom o tomava de forma acelerada, enquanto o menor o puxava para beijos profundos e exigentes e movimentava o corpo de maneira cadenciada, com suas pernas em volta do corpo de Tom, aprofundando a penetração.

O suor escorria de seus corpos e no ar estava impregnado o cheiro de bebida e sexo...um fogo dolorido se alastrava por ambos os corpos, os transformando em animais irracionais, agindo por instinto em busca de cada vez mais prazer. Sussurros, gemidos, gritos, silvos.

Os movimentos passaram a ficar mais violentos e errantes, os corpos se chocando de maneira quase dolorida. Harry cravava as unhas nas costas de Tom enquanto este apertava os quadris de Harry forçando cada vez mais para dentro do corpo do outro, como se querendo os fundir, encontrando o ponto que destinava um prazer descomunal ao passivo e lhe atacando impassivelmente por diversas vezes, embalado pelos gritos de Potter e a insanidade temporária de quem está se entregando.

Era demais para Harry...nunca havia sentido um prazer tão intenso...gozou de forma violenta, contraindo seus músculos internos dolorosamente em torno do órgão de Tom, provocando um orgasmo excepcional, do qual o tenebroso homem não se recordava.

_/Ponto de Luz /Ponto de Luz/Ponto de Luz/_

Ficaram por minutos apenas tentando normalizar suas respirações, ainda com a latente do prazer em seus corpos. O que fariam agora? Este seria o momento para um duelo? Ou deveriam se unir?

Harry se levantou após um longo tempo, e através de um feitiço se limpou e se vestiu. Não sabia o que dizer, ou se é que deveria dizer algo. Foi apenas sexo, nada além disso...apesar de no seu íntimo ter a certeza de que por ele, seria muito mais.

Sentia a necessidade,a urgência de ter alguém...nem que fosse apenas pra isso...conjunção carnal...ter alguém que lhe desse colo e o abraçasse, que o beijasse e gemesse para ele e por ele e fizesse o mesmo consigo...alguém que o esperasse, que contasse com sua presença.

Aliás, o que levou-o a se questionar sobre os lados da guerra? Não saberia dizer se subconscientemente já havia ministrado algo em seu interior...

Percebeu que cada qual possuía seus fundamentos e que na verdade a relação bem e mal, luz e trevas não existe. Tudo não passa de uma grande invenção, com um grande intuito camuflado por trás de discursos recheados de palavras bonitas e orações bem colocadas.

O mal não passa da ausência do bem, assim como as trevas se denunciam pela falta de luminosidade. Um simples raio de luz pode atravessar a escuridão total e ser observada por toda sua jornada...e para Harry, tanto trevas quanto o mal, além da ausência de seus opostos, se identificavam principalmente pela inobservância dos sentimentos puros como o amor, por exemplo.

Com base nisso, poderia ele, simples e falho raio de luz penetrar a escuridão que se autodenominava por Lorde das Trevas e implantar uma pequenina semente de algo tão puro e simplório quanto o amor?

Bem, como se recordava, os super heróis dos desenhos animados sempre possuíam êxito em seus objetivos, quiçá se fosse por um motivo tão nobre quanto este...

Há muito havia percebido que a realidade não é a visão romântica que pintam...porém, como sempre, há exceções...sabia que não se tratava e não seria mais tratado como um herói...muitos o chamariam de covarde...traidor...quando na verdade seu desejo era apenas se abster e deixar os títulos de lado...

E_ntretanto, se super heróis realmente possuem os tais super poderes, então Harry utilizará ao menos uma vez, para um bem egoísta, ele admite, mas no momento, primordial..._

Harry olhou para Tom que o fitava, ainda deitado no sofá, confortavelmente nu. O moreno sentiu um bolo na garganta e foi em direção à porta...

-- "Espero ser seu convidado mais vezes, Tom..." -- sussurrou de costas para o Lorde, tendo certeza de que, ou ele aproveitaria e o mataria ou...

-- "A esperança é a última que morre, _Harry._..".

Harry abriu a porta para sair e quando estava passando por ela, por puro e hábil reflexo, pegou graciosamente um pequeno objeto que Tom lhe jogou. O moreno fechou a porta e se foi...na verdade não saberia pra onde iria, mas com certeza iria mudar de identidade...provavelmente se tornasse um trouxa de novo...e como ele mesmo já havia mencionado, o mundo – mágico -que se ferrasse, visto que a ascensão das trevas seria irrevogável...

Trevas? Não se um assanhado ponto de luz furasse as barreiras de um nem tão impenetrável manto negro... Pensando nisso, sorriu...segurando na palma de sua mão a chave de portal que o levaria direto à Mansão Riddle...

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** _Ops!! Sei, sei... fic sem pé nem cabeça...pois é, sei lá... Hum Hum...Comentários, crítica e sugestões serão bem recebidos!! Bjxxx...me escondendo de possíveis azarações!! _


End file.
